


第0321章. 辣眼睛【二更】(被锁)

by momolanlan



Category: Shénnóng
Genre: Gen, no
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolanlan/pseuds/momolanlan





	第0321章. 辣眼睛【二更】(被锁)

“天啊！”一班的同学怎么也没有想到，在他们群嘲了七班班主任好半天的，甚至长期以来一直坚定地认为，有曾经作为小san的人带领，七班的学生人品与风气绝对有问题。

但恐怕在这逻辑之下，反而会是他们这帮有着在校长室里乱搞男女关系的班导师，会优先以最强势的方式，影响到他们的学生评鉴。

“怎么就这么不小心......”不过这么大的事情，一班里面的几个带头、长期与老师们交互往来密切的学生，到底不可能绝不知情。

更何况大家长期都是利益结构相辅相成的共犯团体。

任芳菲等人从他们身上得到钱，得到各种人脉与好处。他们当然也可以通过这些老师，获得很多以前想也不敢想的好处与机会。

可是现在倒好了，李超健的事情垮台，后面又接连地被斩断手脚。好不容易才找到机会可以把柳琳轰出校园──

但谁想到，最后率先出问题的，反而会是任芳菲这头。

还带着王福季一起被往个正着！

而且也没有半点可以狡辩的机会。

“不要再录了──！”任芳菲口红被亲得糊了一片，身上都是白##浊，丝##袜也早就破了大半，身上的衣服皱巴巴的，怎么拉也拉不平，看上去就跟破#布#娃#娃一样。

她崩溃地拽着头发，身体不断哆嗦，像是怎么也没想到事情居然会变成这样的发展。

“是校长！是校长强迫我的！”任芳菲努力回想着在这些人破门而入之前，自己到底有没有说出什么会陷自己于不义的事情，一面跪缩在地上呜呜地哀号，“我刚刚明明就是来请校长过去调解委员会说明柳老师的问题，谁知道...谁知道...呜呜呜......”

不管什么时候，女性总是看着比男性吃亏许多。加上任芳菲看上去着实凄惨，裸#露#在外的皮肤上还有不少淤#紫的痕#迹与牙#印。

就算知道她平常的做派，此时也觉得人哭得有些假，但在场的几名平常同她走得近的老师们，却仍然难掩尴尬与气短，还有么点不忍心。

“好了好了，任老师要不就去换一套衣服...咱们有什么事情等您平复一点再讲......”

“如果是被强##暴，现场情况是不能动的，衣服也不能换，直接报##警取#证处理。”楼宁对这种情况完全不为所动，甚至还在任芳菲挣扎着要站起身体的时候，一脚点过去压着，“放心，现在的取#证#技#术很好，如果任老师真的受了委屈，警#方也绝对不会姑息养奸，绝对会帮忙处理到底。”

然后视线飘飘地滑过另一个正在奋力整理衣服，甚至都没想过给任芳菲多罩一件外衣的男人，淡淡地笑出声音，  
“至于校长......有鉴于他刚刚的发言，我想这件事情恐怕也没有那么简单就可以带过的吧？”

辣眼睛归辣眼睛，但总算抓住这两个家伙的铁证，也不枉自己刚刚用精神力刺激他们一把。

本来只是想说让这两位说点‘实话’，结果估计这对鸳鸯本来就干柴烈火，一下子根本收不住势，直接就闹起来了。

甚至看王福季镇定又熟练的样子，恐怕平常在学校也没少干──

但就不知道，对象是不是只有任芳菲一个。

“哈！强##暴？”王福季果然是半点也没有因为这种事情感到害羞尴尬，他干脆地弯腰赏了任芳菲一个耳光，狰狞地说，“要不是你这个臭#婊#子一天两天地来我办公室勾#引我，刚刚还给我下##药！我哪里会饥不则食的连你这样的货#色#都吃得下肚?!”

任芳菲听到王福季这么说，差点儿连怎么哭都忘了。难堪又难以置信地抬头看向对方，发出一声气忿而破音的尖叫声，  
“当初明明是你先动手的！后面还威胁我要配合你，要不然就要把我的裸##照贴出来！”

“我拍你裸##照？”王福季不屑地嗤笑，拉着领带，满脸受害者般懊恼又受伤地说，“局长，我桌上本来还有整迭的调查资料，还想着要跟您讨论我们七中学生资质与发展的情况......”

“结果这女人一进门就直奔着我桌上跳#脱#衣#舞，现在所有东西都被打乱一片！”王福季看都不看自己脚边又抓又挠的女人，视线看上去是对着陶德昌解释，可眼睛实际上却对着楼宁散发出冰冷又恶毒的光芒，“说到底我才是受害者！也是因为我视人不明，招了这些惹#祸#精进门......”

“局长，还请您给我们七中做主！”

听到这为都已经死到临头还能够这么辩，楼宁顿时觉得好笑。

要知道，任芳菲跟着王福季这么多年。就算没有功劳也有苦劳，即便算不上那些勾#当的核心人物，却也肯定晓得不少关键的事情。

现在王福季把人说抛弃就抛弃，讲话还这么难听，靠实力丢锅。

对一名自愿做人小san，还帮人洗##钱跟各种背后的掮#客，底线与节#操或许不高，但承受度肯定也有极限。

加上就楼宁的了解，任芳菲的坚韧程度可没有大家想的高。既然王福季敢背叛自己，那么接下来的事情就没那么好解决了。

“王福季！你干的那些好事情，我可是每个都知道的！”任芳菲没想到王福季这么绝情，她又急又心痛，身躯疲惫而沉重。

加上好面子，被足足几十双眼睛盯着看，就算及时遮住了重#点#部#位，却也跟被人揭开来游#街差不多了。

她脸色发白，恨恨地抓着地板，恨声说，  
“你如果不仁，就别怪我不义！”

“好你个不义！插足别人的婚姻还有理了?!”正当人群为了这一系列的变故给弄得丈二金刚、摸不着头绪的时候，一名身材微胖的丰腴女性，猛地钻出人群，拿着四角包金的名牌包，毫不犹豫地就朝任芳菲劈头盖脸地砸下去，“我老公以前可是多么顾家的男人！看看都给你勾成什么样子了！”

那包着金边的包包相当锐利，加上女人力气极大，攻击的措手不及，竟然让在在场的人反应过来前，已经砸得任芳菲哭爹喊娘，额角脸上、甚至是四肢露#出来的部分，都出现累累的刮痕。

看上去颇为可怜兮兮，却又格外地自作自受。

“老#婆#娘，你说什么?!”任芳菲敢于跟着王福季纠#缠这么多年，刚刚第一时间甚至还企图给自己博取翻盘的机会，胆子跟脑子肯定也异于常人。

只见她猛地从地上窜起，揪住女人的头发，恶狠狠地朝着红木桌上砸去，  
“你自己不下蛋，逼着他断#子#绝#孙！要不然他怎么会一直从我们身上找刺#激？”

说到这里，任芳菲还恶狠狠地说，  
“我告诉你，我现在可怀#孕了！”

“如果出了什么问题，你手里最起码就是一条人命！”

\--------------------------

紧接着被锁的321章，前面第四个世界我也会找时间上传，传了会通知大家，之后挂单章让大家以后知道怎么去艾欧三找老墨！

320被锁了，老墨决定去申请个艾欧三，之后发个帐号给大家连同前面被锁的都可以在那边一起看，因为听说锁了就别企图开，要不然后面也有很多麻烦…就是很对不起大家，给你们带来阅读困扰QwQ”

让我想想怎么补偿大家，目前只能暂订国庆也给大家加更了(望着家里装潢行程有点丧)


End file.
